Unexpected Videos
Unexpected Videos are the videos that Arnold Wesley made as an inexperienced job for the Moment Spirit fan stories in the Original trilogy. List of Videos Arnold Wesley made very deadly videos for Krista Ulrich (whom calls him Nosy Little Pervert), which she hates. She doesn't appreciate him in her life. He only has one Guitar Hero video, one Big Hero 6 video, two Peanuts videos, and three DDR videos. The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal Arnold has made one of each videos. This is the only one that a Big Hero 6 video show, but this has been the first time for DDR and Peanuts. Krista knows how to say "Remake a video", so that way it is better. Big Hero 6 Video Before Sarah Mysterina stops by the Moment Spirit house, Arnold started to make a Big Hero 6 video clip for Krista. When Sarah got there on time, the video was completely finished, and it was ready. The Big Hero 6 one was disapproval as well, because Krista saw that Hiro Hamada is the only team member that died. Only she and Tim Tsukuda saw that. While Sarah was on the talk with Valerina Nocturna, Krista, unseen, yells out: "Aaaaaugh! Hiro Hamada died you nosy little pervert!". Then, as soon as Sarah says "Well, at least we know, let's get out of here." to Valerina, Krista says: "You better remake that video!", and it comes to the next scene. Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda show the video the the rest of the band. After the video, Tim says "See? He's just too dumb to get things straight them all out." and then Krista says "Two videos, unexpected, and I have seen them. That nosy little pervert should know better." DDR Video After the Big Hero 6 unexpected video discussion, Krista has another one that is based on Dance Dance Revolution. When the video started, it shows about seven DDR characters: Emi, Alice, Yuni, Akira, Jenny, Johnny, and Rage. She saw Emi with her life being taken, which makes Krista screams: "AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!! Do you think Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, or Yuichi Asami would like to see that video when it comes to Emi not living anymore!?!? Remake that video!" Actually, Krista said three BEMANI artists as well. They're all the idols to TP-TH-7 members. Peanuts Video After the band's album is mastered on April 23, or on Krista's, Tim's and Alexia's birthdays, Arnold started to work on the Peanuts video for Krista. When the band is finished with the music video of "Blood", Arnold finished the video, and it was ready for Krista. The Peanuts one was disapproval, because Krista saw that Schroeder didn't make it to live right away, leading her into fear. Every Moment Spirit members saw that as well. Krista screams: "AAAAAAAAAAUGH! I've seen it! Schroeder didn't make it! Do you know why? He died! Start remaking that video!" Arnold refuse to remake all three videos. Krista starts commenting him a question where he lives. When he responded, she fired him, then calls 911 to find him at his house. Chief Milton arrives at Arnold's house. She ask him to do her a favor by remaking four videos, but he still refuses to, so she immediately arrested him for putting bad videos in front of Krista. The Moment Spirit Peanuts Video After WJ-IJ-5 gets arrested nearby arcade building, another Peanuts unexpected video comes. It was a finish-off. This time, Schroeder is the only one being killed this time. Krista went: "AAAAAAAAUGH!!! Schroeder is gone! Gone! Is it that nosy little pervert again?" Tim agrees "You're right!" Then Krista starts scolding him: "No, no, NO!! You don't ever escape from prison!! How'd you manage yourself to do that? I thought I fired you!" It was the time that Arnold escapes from prison. DDR Video Before riding Millennium Force, Krista Ulrich watched another unexpected video with Dance Dance Revolution that deals with Yuni (since Emi isn't living anymore over these videos). Krista screams "AAAAAAAAUGH!!! If you want to avoid the cause of death around Yuichi Asami, then stop killing Yuni Verse! Good grief!". Then, Tsukiko Uchida agreed. It caused Ty Pennington to throw up when seeing a video like this. Nellie Milton takes care of that after putting Reeves Strong, opponents of the Moment Spirit, straight in jail. The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life Arnold Wesley learned that Yuichi Asami has become a vampire prior to the end of August, but then makes another video that involved with going out in the sun, and garlic taste, which upsets Krista. She says: "Is this what you were mentioning? Don't do that, you nosy little pervert!" The Blood Season Episode 5 (Fire Emblem Video) On Season 1, Episode 5, Krista went back on her computer, with Tim watching, after the band's rehearsal. They watched the whole video with the death of Fire Emblem character, with Krista exclaiming: "You nosy little pervert are going to pay for messing with Nintendo at the last moment!". Tim is like: "Please don't tell me that my favorite character died the moment!", with Krista responding: "Marth died!", as well as Tim faints. Episode 12 (DDR Video) Arnold has made another unexpected video with DDR in the Blood Season (the only TV season in Original trilogy). He made one with DDR artist. The only four characters shown were NAOKI, jun, U1, and Rena. It shows that U1 is being killed. Krista screams in fear: "AAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!! U1!!!! NO!!!! YOU NOSY LITTLE PERVERT!!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!! Look, Tim!" Tim joins in and saw that video. "Yuichi Asami is being killed? Well, that was stupid! Why would he do that? He should never do that!" Krista replies to Tim: "At least the real Yuichi Asami is alive!" Rhonda came to check on both of them. "Are you two okay?" Krista replies "Yes, we're alright. It's just that nosy little pervert, that's all." Rhonda then says "I'm glad you two are alive, Yuichi, Asami". Krista later dials 911. Then, Arnold is finally arrested and being put in jail for the rest of his life. Before that, Tsukiko Uchida went to the Moment Spirit house. She says "That guy named Arnold Wesley threats my idol!" Krista replied "I am taking care of that, so let me put him in prison, and he should face the fact behind the bars for his life. He should be deported from Japan, though, you're right about that, he was threatening your idol." Trivia * Krista's reaction to those videos are based on her reaction she had on DeviantArt, as much as she gets angered more. ** She had a very bad time on DeviantArt. One account thinks she is harassing that one, but she wasn't, she was very polite. Unfortunately, that account still wants to report on Krista, which she hates to be reported by. It really frustrates her so easily, it was misjudgment, so she can't handle DeviantArt right away anymore. Krista knows how much she hates DeviantArt back then. * When Krista saw those videos for the first time, her screaming comes from Peanuts, which is "AAUGH!" * All videos contain violence and death as warnings. There is majority of blood on two DDR videos, and minors on the others. * If Tim, Ty, Miles, and Dallas John find out about the death of Marth over these Unexpected Videos may cause them to have panic attack or fainting, which Ty and Tim did. * One of DDR videos is when U1 (Yuichi Asami in fact) is being killed, Tsukiko Uchida thinks Arnold Wesley is threatening her idol. Category:Part of Franchise Category:List